Filmjahr 1993
Ereignisse * Am 5. März stirbt der französische Filmemacher Cyril Collard fünfunddreißigjährig in Paris an der Immunschwächekrankheit AIDS. Drei Tage später wird sein Spielfilmdebüt, das AIDS-Drama Wilde Nächte, mit vier Césars ausgezeichnet, darunter die Trophäe für den besten Film des Jahres. * Am 31. März wird der Schauspieler Brandon Lee bei den Dreharbeiten zu The Crow – Die Krähe bei einem Unfall erschossen. * Am 9. Juni kommt Jurassic Park (Regie: Steven Spielberg) in die Kinos. Dieser Film setzt neue Maßstäbe im Bereich der Spezialeffekte bzw der Computeranimation. * Die Sieger der Bravo Otto Leserwahl 1993: ** Kategorie – männliche Filmstars: Gold Tom Cruise, Silber Kevin Costner, Bronze Jean-Claude Van Damme ** Kategorie – weibliche Filmstars: Gold Whoopi Goldberg, Silber Whitney Houston, Bronze Julia Roberts Top 10 der erfolgreichsten Filme In Deutschland Die zehn erfolgreichsten Filme an den deutschen Kinokassen nach Besucherzahlen (Stand: 10. August 2010):Die erfolgreichsten Filme in Deutschland 1993, insidekino.com. Abgerufen am 10. August 2010 # Jurassic Park – 9.367.216 # Aladdin – 6.347.878 # Bodyguard – 6.282.942 # Hot Shots! Der zweite Versuch – 4.449.979 # Das Dschungelbuch – 4.174.063 (Wiederaufführung) # Dennis, die Nervensäge – 4.019.510 # Das Geisterhaus – 3.860.154 # Ein unmoralisches Angebot – 3.708.109 # Sommersby – 3.029.506 # Die Firma – 2.571.509 # Eine Familie namens Beethoven – 2.530.537 In den Vereinigten Staaten # Jurassic Park – 357.067.947 US$ # Mrs. Doubtfire – Das stachelige Kindermädchen – 219.195.051 US$ # Auf der Flucht – 183.875.760 US$ # Die Firma – 158.340.892 US$ # Schlaflos in Seattle – 126.680.884 US$ # Ein unmoralisches Angebot – 106.614.059 US$ # In the Line of Fire – 102.243.874 US$ # Die Akte – 100.768.056 US$ # Schindlers Liste – 96.065.768 US$ # Cliffhanger – Nur die Starken überleben – 84.049.211 US$ Filmpreise Golden Globe Award Am 24. Januar findet im Beverly Hilton Hotel in Los Angeles die Golden Globe-Verleihung statt. * Bestes Drama: Der Duft der Frauen von Martin Brest * Bestes Musical/Komödie: The Player von Robert Altman * Bester Schauspieler (Drama): Al Pacino in Der Duft der Frauen * Beste Schauspielerin (Drama): Emma Thompson in Wiedersehen in Howards End * Bester Schauspieler (Musical/Komödie): Tim Robbins in The Player * Beste Schauspielerin (Musical/Komödie): Miranda Richardson in Verzauberter April * Bester Nebendarsteller: Gene Hackman in Erbarmungslos * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Joan Plowright in Verzauberter April * Bester Regisseur: Clint Eastwood für Erbarmungslos * Cecil B. DeMille Award: Lauren Bacall Academy Awards Die Oscarverleihung findet am 29. März im Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles statt. Moderator ist Billy Crystal * Bester Film: Erbarmungslos von Clint Eastwood * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Al Pacino in Der Duft der Frauen * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Emma Thompson in Wiedersehen in Howards End * Bester Regisseur: Clint Eastwood für Erbarmungslos * Bester Nebendarsteller: Gene Hackman in Erbarmungslos * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Marisa Tomei in Mein Vetter Winnie * Beste Filmmusik: Alan Menken für Aladdin * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Indochine von Régis Wargnier * Ehrenoscar: Federico Fellini Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Internationale Filmfestspiele von Cannes 1993 Das Festival beginnt am 13. Mai und endet am 24. Mai. Die Jury unter Präsident Louis Malle vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldene Palme: Lebewohl, meine Konkubine von Chen Kaige und Das Piano von Jane Campion * Bester Schauspieler: David Thewlis in Nackt * Beste Schauspielerin: Holly Hunter in Das Piano * Beste Regie: Mike Leigh für Nackt * Großer Preis der Jury: In weiter Ferne, so nah! von Wim Wenders Internationale Filmfestspiele Berlin 1993 Das Festival beginnt am 11. Februar und endet am 22. Februar. Die Jury unter Präsident Frank Beyer vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldener Bär: Das Hochzeitsbankett von Ang Lee und Xian hun nu von Fei Xie * Bester Schauspieler: Denzel Washington in Malcolm X * Beste Schauspielerin: Michelle Pfeiffer in Love Field – Feld der Liebe * Bester Regisseur: Andrew Birkin für Der Zementgarten Filmfestspiele von Venedig Die Jury unter Präsident Peter Weir vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldener Löwe: Short Cuts von Robert Altman und Drei Farben: Blau von Krzysztof Kieślowski * Bester Schauspieler: Fabrizio Bentivoglio in Verzauberter April * Beste Schauspielerin: Juliette Binoche in Drei Farben: Blau Europäischer Filmpreis * Bester europäischer Film: Urga von Nikita Michalkow * Bester Darsteller: Daniel Auteuil in Ein Herz im Winter * Beste Darstellerin: Maia Morgenstern in Le Chêne – Baum der Hoffnung * Preis für das Lebenswerk: Michelangelo Antonioni Deutscher Filmpreis * Bester Film: Kleine Haie von Sönke Wortmann * Beste Regie: Adolf Winkelmann für Nordkurve * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Barbara Auer für Meine Tochter gehört mir und Renate Krößner für Nordkurve * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Heinz Hoenig für Krücke, Horst Krause und Joachim Król für Wir können auch anders … César * Bester Film: Wilde Nächte von Cyril Collard * Beste Regie: Claude Sautet für Ein Herz im Winter * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Claude Rich für Le Souper * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Catherine Deneuve für Indochine * Bester Nebendarsteller: André Dussollier für Ein Herz im Winter * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Dominique Blanc für Indochine * Bester ausländischer Film: High Heels von Pedro Almodóvar British Academy Film Award * Bester Film: Wiedersehen in Howards End von James Ivory * Beste Regie: Robert Altman für The Player * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Robert Downey junior für Chaplin * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Emma Thompson für Wiedersehen in Howards End * Bester Nebendarsteller: Gene Hackman für Erbarmungslos * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Miranda Richardson für Verhängnis * Bester nicht-englischsprachiger Film: Rote Laterne von Zhang Yimou New York Film Critics Circle Award * Bester Film: Schindlers Liste von Steven Spielberg * Beste Regie: Jane Campion für Das Piano * Bester Hauptdarsteller: David Thewlis in Nackt * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Holly Hunter in Das Piano * Bester Nebendarsteller: Ralph Fiennes in Schindlers Liste * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Gong Li in Lebewohl, meine Konkubine * Beste Kamera: Janusz Kamiński für Schindlers Liste * Bester ausländischer Film: Lebewohl, meine Konkubine von Chen Kaige National Board of Review * Bester Film: Schindlers Liste von Steven Spielberg * Beste Regie: Martin Scorsese für Zeit der Unschuld * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Anthony Hopkins in Was vom Tage übrig blieb und Shadowlands * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Holly Hunter in Das Piano * Bester Nebendarsteller: Leonardo DiCaprio in Gilbert Grape – Irgendwo in Iowa * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Winona Ryder in Zeit der Unschuld * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Lebewohl, meine Konkubine von Chen Kaige Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards * Bester Film: Schindlers Liste von Steven Spielberg * Beste Regie: Jane Campion für Das Piano * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Anthony Hopkins in Shadowlands und Was vom Tage übrig blieb * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Holly Hunter in Das Piano * Bester Nebendarsteller: Tommy Lee Jones in Auf der Flucht * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Rosie Perez in Fearless – Jenseits der Angst und Anna Paquin in Das Piano * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Lebewohl, meine Konkubine von Chen Kaige Jupiter * Bester Film international: JFK – Tatort Dallas von Oliver Stone * Bester deutscher Film: Schtonk! von Helmut Dietl * Bester Regisseur: Oliver Stone für JFK – Tatort Dallas * Bester Darsteller: Robert De Niro in Kap der Angst * Beste Darstellerin: Jodie Foster in Das Wunderkind Tate Weitere Filmpreise und Auszeichnungen * AFI Life Achievement Award: Elizabeth Taylor * Amanda: Telegrafisten von Erik Gustavson (Bester norwegischer Film), The Crying Game von Neil Jordan (Bester ausländischer Film) * American Comedy Awards: Joe Pesci in Mein Vetter Winnie (Lustigster Hauptdarsteller), Whoopi Goldberg in Sister Act – Eine himmlische Karriere (Lustigste Hauptdarstellerin), Tom Hanks in Eine Klasse für sich (Lustigster Nebendarsteller), Kathy Najimy in Sister Act – Eine himmlische Karriere (Lustigste Nebendarstellerin) * American Society of Cinematographers Award: Conrad L. Hall für Das Königsspiel * Australian Film Institute Award: Das Piano von Jane Campion (Bester australischer Film), The Crying Game von Neil Jordan (Bester ausländischer Film) * Brussels International Fantastic Film Festival: Armee der Finsternis von Sam Raimi * David di Donatello: Der große Kürbis (Bester italienischer Film) und Ein Herz im Winter (Bester ausländischer Film) * Deutscher Kritikerpreis: Volker Koepp * Directors Guild of America Award: Clint Eastwood für Erbarmungslos, Sidney Lumet und Arthur Hiller (jeweils Preise für ihr Lebenswerk) * Ernst-Lubitsch-Preis: Harald Juhnke für Schtonk! * Evening Standard British Film Award: Wiedersehen in Howards End von James Ivory * Genie Award: 32 Variationen über Glenn Gould von François Girard * Gilde-Filmpreis: Wiedersehen in Howards End von James Ivory (Gold ausländischer Film), Schtonk! von Helmut Dietl (Gold deutscher Film), Delicatessen von Jean-Pierre Jeunet und Marc Caro (Silber ausländischer Film), Ein Mann für jede Tonart von Peter Timm (Silber deutscher Film) * Goya: Belle Epoque von Fernando Trueba * Helmut-Käutner-Preis: Hildegard Knef * Independent Spirit Awards 1993: The Player von Robert Altman (Bester Film) und The Crying Game von Neil Jordan (Bester ausländischer Film) * Internationales Filmfestival Moskau: Ivan und Abraham von Yolande Zauberman * Kamerapreis Goldener Frosch des Festivals Camerimage: Stuart Dryburgh für Das Piano * Konrad-Wolf-Preis: Margarethe von Trotta * Louis-Delluc-Preis: Smoking / No Smoking von Alain Resnais * MTV Movie Awards: Eine Frage der Ehre von Rob Reiner * Nastro d’Argento: Gestohlene Kinder von Gianni Amelio und The Player von Robert Altman * National Society of Film Critics Award: Erbarmungslos von Clint Eastwood * Political Film Society Award für Demokratie: Indochine von Régis Wargnier * Political Film Society Award für Frieden: Zwischen Himmel und Hölle von Oliver Stone * Political Film Society Award für Menschenrechte: Schindlers Liste von Steven Spielberg * Preis der deutschen Filmkritik: Die tödliche Maria von Tom Tykwer * Robert: Kærlighedens smerte von Nils Malmros (Bester dänischer Film), Strictly Ballroom von Baz Luhrmann (Bester ausländischer Film) * Sundance Film Festival: Public Access von Bryan Singer und Ruby in Paradise von Victor Nuñez * Toronto International Film Festival: The Snapper – Hilfe, ein Baby von Stephen Frears (Publikumspreis) * Vancouver International Film Festival: Das Piano von Jane Campion * Internationales Filmfestival Warschau: Coffee and Cigarettes von Jim Jarmusch (Publikumspreis) * Writers Guild of America Award: The Crying Game von Neil Jordan (Bestes Originaldrehbuch), The Player von Michael Tolkin (Bestes adaptiertes Drehbuch) Geburtstage Januar bis März * 18. Januar: Sean Keenan, australischer Schauspieler * 18. Januar: Morgan York, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 19. Januar: Gus Lewis, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 26. Januar: Cameron Bright, kanadischer Kinderdarsteller * 7. Februar: David Dorfman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 12. Februar: Jennifer Stone, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 16. Februar: Mike Weinberg, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 19. Februar: Victoria Justice, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 4. März: Jenna Boyd, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin April bis Juni * 4. April: Daniela Bobadilla, kanadische Schauspielerin * 5. April: Nick Price, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 12. April: Katelyn Pippy, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 14. April: Vivien Cardone, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 11. Mai: Aaron Chancellor Miller, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 13. Mai: Debby Ryan, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 14. Mai: Miranda Cosgrove, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 24. Mai: Oliver Davis, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 28. Mai: Til Schindler, deutscher Schauspieler * 7. Juni: Jordan Fry, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 25. Juni: Barney Clark, britischer Schauspieler Juli bis September * 9. Juli: Emily Hirst, kanadische Schauspielerin * 26. Juli: Taylor Momsen, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 11. August: Alyson Stoner, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 16. August: Cameron Monaghan, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 26. August: Keke Palmer, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin Oktober bis Dezember * 8. Oktober: Angus T. Jones, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 27. Oktober: Troy Gentile, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * Dezember: Lara Alexandra Wurmer, deutsche Synchronsprecherin * 7. Dezember: Jasmine Villegas, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 8. Dezember: AnnaSophia Robb, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin Tag unbekannt * Carlos Knight, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler Verstorbene Januar bis März thumb|150px|Lillian Gish (1893–1993) * 3. Januar: Franziska Liebing, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1899) * 6. Januar: Tad Danielewski, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1921) * 20. Januar: Audrey Hepburn, Schauspielerin (* 1929) Februar * 5. Februar: Joseph L. Mankiewicz, US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur (* 1909) * 8. Februar: Franz Schnyder, schweizerischer Regisseur (* 1910) * 13. Februar: Willoughby Gray, britischer Schauspieler (* 1916) * 22. Februar: Hugo Schrader, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1902) * 25. Februar: Eddie Constantine, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1917) * 26. Februar: Arthur Maria Rabenalt, österreichischer Regisseur (* 1905) * 27. Februar: Lillian Gish, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1893) * 28. Februar: Franco Brusati, italienischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1922) * 28. Februar: Ishirō Honda, japanischer Regisseur (* 1911) * 28. Februar: Ruby Keeler, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Tänzerin (* 1909) März * 2. März: Annemarie Schradiek, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1907) * 5. März: Hans Christian Blech, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1915) * 5. März: Cyril Collard, französischer Regisseur, Schauspieler und Drehbuchautor (* 1957) * 12. März: Michael Kanin, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor (* 1910) * 16. März: Ryū Chishū, japanischer Schauspieler (* 1904) * 17. März: Helen Hayes, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1900) * 31. März: Brandon Lee, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sohn von Bruce Lee und Linda Lee Cadwell (* 1965) April bis Juni * 3. April: Alexandre Mnouchkine, russisch-französischer Filmproduzent (* 1908) * 6. April: Inge von Wangenheim, deutsche Schriftstellerin und Schauspielerin (* 1912) * 8. April: Stojan Aranđelović, jugoslawischer Schauspieler (* 1930) * 18. April: Werner Pochath, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1941) * 20. April: Cantinflas, mexikanischer Schauspieler (* 1911) * 24. April: Gustl Bayrhammer, bayerischer Schauspieler (* 1922) Mai * 6. Mai: Ann Todd, britische Schauspielerin (* 1909) * 12. Mai: Edda Seippel, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1919) * 27. Mai: Mary Philbin, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1903) * 27. Mai: Werner Stocker, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1955) Juni * 6. Juni: James Bridges, US-amerikanischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1936) * 9. Juni: Alexis Smith, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1921) * 11. Juni: Bernard Bresslaw, britischer Schauspieler (* 1934) * 11. Juni: Ray Sharkey, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1952) * 30. Juni: George McFarland, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1928) Juli bis September * 2. Juli: Fred Gwynne, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Autor (* 1926) * 4. Juli: Anne Shirley, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1918) * 12. Juli: Gusti Huber, österreichische Schauspielerin (* 1914) * 13. Juli: Manon Hahn, deutsche Kostümbildnerin (* 1908) * 18. Juli: Jean Negulesco, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1900) August * 3. August: James Donald, britischer Schauspieler (* 1917) * 10. August: Irene Sharaff, US-amerikanische Kostümbildnerin (* 1910) * 16. August: Tom Fuccello, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1936) * 16. August: Stewart Granger, englischer Schauspieler (* 1913) * 19. August: Gérard Hérold, französischer Schauspieler (* 1935) * 30. August: Richard Jordan, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1938) * 31. August: Siegfried Schürenberg, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1900) September * 5. September: Claude Renoir, französischer Kameramann (* 1914) * 5. September: Julian Semjonowitsch Semjonow, sowjetischer Drehbuchautor (* 1931) * 12. September: Raymond Burr, kanadischer Schauspieler (* 1917) * 12. September: Charles Lamont, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1895) * 17. September: Christian Nyby, US-amerikanischer Cutter (* 1913) * 20. September: Zita Johann, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1904) * 30. September: Hans Jönsson, deutscher Komponist (* 1913) Oktober bis Dezember thumb|150px|Vincent Price (1911–1993) thumb|150px|Federico Fellini (1920–1993) * 6. Oktober: Arthur Jacobson, US-amerikanischer Regieassistent (* 1901) * 7. Oktober: Cyril Cusack, irischer Schauspieler (* 1910) * 12. Oktober: Leon Ames, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1902) * 19. Oktober: Carsta Löck, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1902) * 25. Oktober: Vincent Price, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1911) * 30. Oktober: Maria Matray, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1907) * 31. Oktober: Federico Fellini, italienischer Regisseur (* 1920) * 31. Oktober: River Phoenix, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1970) November * 1. November: Georges Dancigers, russisch-französischer Produzent (* 1908) * 7. November: Charles Aidman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1925) * 9. November: Stanley Myers, britischer Komponist (* 1933) * 9. November: Gerald Thomas, britischer Regisseur (* 1920) * 18. November: Fritz Feld, deutsch-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1900) * 20. November: Emile Ardolino, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1943) * 21. November: Bill Bixby, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1934) * 22. November: Ernst von Klipstein, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1908) * 26. November: Bernardo Segall, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1911) * 28. November: Kenneth Connor, britischer Schauspieler (* 1916) Dezember * 6. Dezember: Don Ameche, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1908) * 12. Dezember: Anna Sten, russische Schauspielerin (* 1908) * 14. Dezember: Myrna Loy, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1905) * 16. Dezember: Moses Gunn, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1929) * 17. Dezember: Janet Margolin, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1943) * 18. Dezember: Steve James, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1952) * 18. Dezember: Sam Wanamaker, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1919) * 22. Dezember: Alexander Mackendrick, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1912) * 24. Dezember: Anita Dorris, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1903) * 25. Dezember: Blandine Ebinger, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1899) * 28. Dezember: Alfonso Balcázar, spanischer Regisseur (* 1926) * 29. Dezember: Axel Corti, österreichischer Regisseur (* 1933) Siehe auch Weblinks Einzelnachweise